Born Under a Bad Sign
by carryonmy-waywardson
Summary: This is Meg!Sam  Meg possessing Sam  and this is all about what happened in Sam's "lost week."  AU, of course.


**Description: **Sam's lost week; what he did and who he met. (AU.)  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> biting, minor choking, possessed!human/angel sex.

* * *

><p>Black smoke hit Sam like a freight train and he collapsed on the ground, choking on the vile substance that filled his body. In a matter of seconds, Sam's body felt completely different; he moved his arms and legs to stand up, and he felt <em>wrong<em>, felt as though there was something inside him, controlling his actions. That's when he heard it; the soft purr of the demon's voice, slithering its way through his mind. "Hey, Sammy," the demon whispered, then chuckled before moving Sam around the room.

Sam was trapped inside his body and he knew by whom; it was Meg, the demon they had exorcised over a year ago, when they were looking for their father. He tried to fight the damn thing; tried to push his way to the surface, but he was shoved deep down within his body, and he heard Meg chuckle again.

"Sorry, Sammy, I can't let you out." This time it was his own voice that spoke the words and Sam gave up, letting the demon take over. When Meg was satisfied with Sam's compliance, she walked him over to the bed and grabbed his bag before throwing it over Sam's shoulder. Without missing a beat, the demon moved toward the door and opened it, disappearing through it.

It was dark out and the demon hissed, internally, with pleasure as Sam's body moved toward a small neighborhood. They waited for a car to come by before jumping out, leaving Sam's things lying beside the road. The car came to a screeching halt, just inches away from Sam's body, and Meg forced the hunter's lips back into a smile.

Meg watched, from behind Sam's eyes, as the driver of the vehicle opened the door and climbed out, hands raised apologetically. The demon forced Sam's head back and forth slowly, the smile on his lips growing wider. Inside of the vessel, Meg could feel Sam screaming to be let out; screaming for _someone_ to get him out. _No one can hear you, Sam, so I suggest you shut up, _Meg hissed at him until the words, and screaming, ceased. She was so wrapped up in calming Sam down that she hadn't noticed the driver was talking.

"Again, I am so sorry… Can I give you a ride?" The man chuckled nervously and Meg forced Sam's head to nod slowly, the smile turning into a sly grin. Without saying a word, the demon walked to the curb and grabbed Sam's bag before moving around to the driver's side of the car. "What are you doing budd-" were the only words the man spoke before Meg reached out, using Sam's hand to twist the guy's neck.

"Taking your car," Meg answered him and chuckled harshly before slipping behind the wheel, throwing Sam's things into the backseat. Without hesitation, the demon put the car in gear and drove down the street, laughing inside of Sam's mind. Deep within the tall vessel, Sam lay quiet and dejected. He had given up, a long time ago, on getting out and he was _tired_, and he allowed Meg to completely take over his body.

When dawn broke, the demon and Sam's body were miles away from Dean and Bobby; pulling into a small motel along the highway. When Meg _finally_ got Sam's body out of the car, she forced him onward, and to the motel's office. She walked through the doors, smiling brightly at the few occupants, before walking up to the desk. She explained, in Sam's voice, that she needed a room and soon the woman behind the desk was handing her a key, in exchange for a handful of money. The demon forced Sam's lips into a smile once more before turning, walking out of the building.

Soon, Meg was settled in the motel room, and she was laying back against the bed, resting Sam's hands on his lower stomach. She felt weird for being in a _male _vessel, but she shrugged it off and ran the hunter's hands all along his body, a smile on his lips. Inside, she heard nothing from Sam; not a peep or a word of protest, so she decided to see how far she could take things. With one of those large, clumsy hands of Sam's, Meg began exploring his body; running his fingers up and along Sam's chest.

A sigh escaped Sam's lips, one that Meg only _half_ forced, and she curled Sam's lips back into a smile, sitting on the edge of the bed. _Now how do you two idiots do this.._Meg thought as she dropped Sam's head down and clasped his hands together, shutting his eyes slowly. Breath filled Sam's lungs and exited them slowly, his hands rubbing together.

"Uh, hey, Cas?" Meg began, trying not to grin or laugh while she was _praying_. "It's Sam, and I uh, could use your help. Could you come down here, please?" After the words were out of the hunter's lips, Meg straightened him up and peeked one eye opening, surveying the room for Castiel. Nothing had changed in the room and she forced a sigh from Sam's mouth, turning to lean back against the headboard. As soon as Sam's back touched the headboard, the sound of wings flapping filled the air and Meg forced the hunter's head up, his eyes falling on Castiel.

"You called," Castiel's voice was soft and professional, causing Meg to force a chuckle out of Sam's mouth. She forced his head to nod up and down before scrambling onto his feet, his hands shoved into his pockets. "Where's Dean?" The Angel looked around the room, his forehead furrowed and his eyebrows knit together. The demon rolled Sam's eyes and took a step around the bed, toward Castiel, one hand emerging from his pocket.

"Not here, he and Bobby are off doing something," Sam's voice spoke the words Meg _made_ him speak, but in the hunter's mind, the demon was thinking something completely different. She knew when Dean woke up that morning and found Sam gone, he would enlist Bobby's help in trying to find him. A smirk curled Sam's lips back and Meg stared at Castiel through the hunter's eyes. _He really is good-looking, for an Angel_, she thought to herself before taking another step toward Castiel.

"I see. Well what is it you need, Sam?" Castiel's head turned back to Sam and he tried to smile at the hunter, but it wavered. In the back of his mind, Castiel heard a tiny voice telling him that the man in front of him was _not_ Sam, but he shrugged the voice off; ignoring it completely. Meg forced Sam closer to Castiel, his hand outstretched, almost touching the Angel.

"I just wanted to see you." The words flowed easily from Sam's mouth and Meg forced him to smile again. "It's been a while, Cas," Sam's voice was calm and Meg pushed him forward, the tall body slinking toward Castiel slowly. "Aren't you happy to see me, Castiel?" Meg forced Sam's head to the side, tilting it slightly as she cocked one of his brows, staring at the Angel.

"It has been a while, Sam, but I do not understand why you would want to see me, if there's nothing going on." Castiel stared at Sam as the demon moved him forward, the smile on his face growing wider the closer they got. Meg straightened Sam's neck and the smile fell from his lips. The demon forced Sam closer until his body was almost touching Castiel's.

"I wanted you alone…" The words were drawn out as Meg forced one of Sam's hand up to Castiel's jaw; running the backs of his fingers down the slight stubble. "Away from everyone else, just me and you, Angel Boy." Meg slipped the last words out, knowing they were out of Sam's character and swallowed hard, hoping Castiel hadn't picked up on the mistake.

Castiel's forehead furrowed once more as he tried to take a step back away from Sam, but the hunter's hand clasped around his neck gently, holding him in place. Their eyes met and for a split second, Castiel was certain that Sam's had gone black. Shaking his head, the Angel dropped his eyes and swallowed hard, replaying Sam's words in his mind.

"Why do you wish to be alone with me?" The Angel lifted his gaze to Sam's once more, before the hunter was pushed forward by Meg, their lips pressing together. Before Castiel could respond, Meg was moving Sam's hands around his waist, resting them against the middle of his back. The kiss the two - _three_- of them shared was full of resistance and Meg pulled the hunter back, looking at Castiel in confusion.

"I want _you_, Cas, don't you see that?" A sly grin crept along Sam's lips as Meg turned Castiel around, pushing him toward the bed. "I know you want me too, Castiel, I can feel it." Meg forced a sigh from Sam's chest and slipped one of his hands down and past Castiel's trench coat, pushing the hunter's long fingers against the Angel's slacks. "So let's take advantage of this opportunity and just fuck." Meg pressed Sam's lips against Castiel's jaw and kissed it gently, running the hunter's tongue down the length of the Angel's jawline.

Castiel shivered and closed his eyes, feeling Sam's hand pressing against his already-growing cock. A moan escaped his lips and he grabbed at Sam's shirt, tugging it roughly before pushing it back. _If I sin, I sin,_Castiel thought to himself as he titled his head to the side, giving the hunter more access to his neck. Only the Angel didn't know that it was Sam that was biting his neck, but a demon instead.

Meg purred against Castiel's jaw and moved Sam's lips down, biting the flesh of his neck gently. A shudder passed through Castiel's body at the feeling of Sam's teeth sinking into his skin and he pushed his hips against the hunter's hand. The demon forced a moan out of Sam's lips and bite down on Castiel's neck harder, using Sam's long fingers to undo the Angel's slacks. Breathing deeply, Castiel pushed Sam back and moved his hands to the hunter's undershirt, pulling it up his stomach slowly.

As the Angel worked on getting Sam naked, he never once noticed the binding mark, nor did he notice that the hunter's eyes flashed black for a second. Castiel was completely consumed with lust that he hadn't seen the signs of a demon possession; he was too wrapped up in removing the hunter's clothing to see that it wasn't Sam he was undressing.

"I want you so bad, Castiel.." Meg purred in Castiel's ear before pushing his trench coat back, pushing it down his arms. The Angel moaned in response and gripped the fabric of Sam's shirt tightly, holding it just under his arms. The demon pulled away and lifted Sam's arms, watching Castiel carefully as he pulled the shirt up Sam's arms, before tossing it to the floor.

Meg breathed in, sucking air deep into Sam's lungs before aimlessly tossing the Angel's trench coat onto the floor. With a smirk, the demon forced the hunter's hands to the front of Castiel's dress shirt, his fingers unbuttoning it slowly. When each of the buttons were undone, Meg pushed the shirt back and down Castiel's arms, tugging it off before it landed on the floor with the rest of their clothes.

Before Meg could move to remove the Angel's undershirt, it was gone, preceded by a soft snap. Chuckling, the demon lifted Sam's hands to Castiel's slacks once more. The button was popped within seconds and Meg began undoing the zipper slowly, moving one of Sam's hands up Castiel's stomach slowly. The Angel flinched underneath Sam's touch and sighed heavily and closed his eyes, resting his hands on Sam's forearms.

Once the zipper of Castiel's slacks was down, Meg forced Sam to his knees, his hands pulling the Angel's pants down slowly. His lips curled back into a smile once the dark fabric was pulled away from Castiel's body, leaving him only in a pair of boxer briefs. Licking Sam's lips, Meg forced him forward; his tongue outlining the Angel's cock slowly, getting the fabric between them wet.

Castiel threw his head back and moved a hand down, running his fingers through Sam's hair slowly as he felt the hunter's tongue move along his covered cock. A chuckle escaped Sam's lips, forced by Meg, before the demon made the hunter pull Castiel's briefs down slowly, freeing his hard cock. Swallowing hard, Meg forced the hunter forward, moved one of his hands to the base of Castiel's cock before Sam's tongue was lapping against the head slowly.

"You like that, pretty Angel boy?" Meg purred around the head of Castiel's cock, looking up at him through Sam's eyelashes. The Angel had his head dropped down, his eyes open and his bottom lip between his teeth. Smirking, Meg took Castiel's cock into Sam's mouth and relaxed the hunter's throat, allowing the full length of the Angel's shaft to slide easily into Sam's mouth.

"Oh, ugh.." Castiel's eyes fluttered shut as he gripped Sam's hair tightly and pulled him closer, listening to muffled moans. Swallowing hard, the Angel loosened his grip and allowed Meg to pull Sam's head away, his tongue lapping at the underside of Castiel's cock.

"You want me to fuck you, Angel?" Meg purred more as she pushed Sam to his feet, his hand still wrapped around Castiel's cock, stroking it slowly. She watched as Castiel nodded and she smirked, letting go of his cock before stepping back. The demon moved Sam's hands down to his jeans and undid them quickly, shoving them down, along with his boxers, until they were around his ankles. "On the bed, Cassie." Meg let that slip too, and worried, only slightly, that Castiel would be onto her, but the Angel paid no attention to her mistake. Instead, he kicked away his boxers and slacks before crawling onto the bed, his legs spread wide.

Meg purred again and felt a shiver pass through Sam's body as she kicked out of his clothes and crawled onto the bed, hovering over Castiel. She brought one of Sam's hands up, wrapping it around the Angel's throat, as she dipped his head down, pressing the hunter's lips against Castiel's once more. This time the Angel responded differently; he wrapped a hand around Sam's neck and slipped it into his hair, tugging gently as he parted his lips. Meg sighed and closed Sam's eyes, parting his lips before moving his tongue along Castiel's bottom lip.

As they kissed, Meg slipped one of Sam's hands down, pressing two fingers against Castiel's opening, rubbing it slowly. The Angel made a loud, high-pitched whimpering noise and pulled away, dropping his head back against the pillows. Smirking, Meg brought two of the hunter's fingers to his lips before sucking them slowly, getting them wet. Once they were slick, the demon moved them down and replaced the dry digits for the wet, slipping them inside of Castiel slowly.

Castiel whimpered even louder and arched his back off the bed, feeling Sam's hand slide back to his neck. This time Meg made the hunter's fingers squeeze Castiel's throat a bit harder, causing him to yelp, his body shuddering. Smirking, the demon pushed the two fingers inside of the Angel, all the way up until the last knuckle, before separating them slowly. In the back of her mind - _Sam's mind_- she wondered how she knew how to prepare Castiel for sex, but shrugged it off, playing it off as dumb luck.

"Sam." The sound of his name stirred the hunter from deep inside his own body and he listened to Castiel moan his name again. Meg swallowed hard and pulled Sam's fingers out of the Angel before spitting on his hand, rubbing it all over his cock. With a small smile, Meg attempted to roll Castiel over onto his knees, allowing Sam's hand to leave his throat momentarily. The Angel scrambled to his hands and knees and spread his legs, pressing his face against the pillow as he closed his eyes. He could feel Sam's wet fingers pressing against his opening, wiping the excess saliva on his skin, and he moaned against the pillow.

"Ready?" Meg asked as she settled Sam's body behind Castiel, the hunter's cock lined up with the Angel's entrance. Nodding, Castiel pulled his face away from the pillow only long enough to moan out a quiet _'yes' _before the demon was pushing Sam's cock into him. A scream filled the room and Meg moved one of Sam's hands to Castiel's throat, gripping it gently. The Angel was silenced, for only a moment, before he was moaning, feeling the hunter's cock bury deep inside of him.

Meg sighed, both internally and aloud, and closed Sam's eyes, gripping Castiel's neck tighter. She had never been in the situation she was in; it had always been the _man_ that had done the fucking, and it was a nice change of pace to be on top. She could feel Castiel's muscles tightening around Sam's cock and she leaned the hunter over Castiel's body, biting the Angel's shoulder gently. Castiel moaned out as loud as he could, most of it being muffled from the hand wrapped around his throat, and pressed his face back against the pillow.

"So tight," Meg purred again, biting along Castiel's shoulders, Sam's teeth sinking into the skin hard enough to bruise. "So fucking pretty, aren't you, Castiel?" Castiel groaned in response, the noise muffled by the fabric against his mouth, and pushed his hips back against Sam. Chuckling, Meg pulled Sam's cock out of Castiel and slammed back in, causing the Angel to pull away from the pillow and scream the hunter's name.

Even as she used Sam's body to fuck Castiel, Meg was still aware of the hunter, aware of him being awake and watching everything they were doing. Grinning, the demon made Sam's hips move faster against the Angel, fucking him harder as she made the hunter's hand grip Castiel's throat even more. Both of the beings moaned loudly, and Meg _swore _that she heard Sam groan within his body, which made her grin even more.

Soon, Sam's body was quivering, his hands shaking as they held onto Castiel's throat and hip, his knees shaking slightly. Meg was confused, slightly, and it took her a minute to realize that Sam's body was inching toward its climax. Closing Sam's eyes, Meg forced him to fuck the Angel harder, moaning and groaning at the tight heat that engulfed the hunter's cock. One last thrust into the Angel and Meg was screaming his name, Sam's body hunching over the Angel's. Panting, Meg pulled out before she allowed Sam's body to recover and fell back against the bed, gripping the edge for support.

Moaning, Castiel turned onto his back and grabbed his cock, stroking it slowly. His entire body shuddered as he looked over Sam's body; the hunter was flushed and his cock was laying against his stomach. Panting heavily, Castiel threw his head back and grunted, feeling his body let loose as he came all over his stomach and hand, groaning Sam's name softly.

The two of them came down from their orgasms and Meg forced Sam to his feet beside the bed. Without saying a word, she began moving the hunter's body, picking up his clothes before pulling them on. When Sam's body was finally clothed, Meg turned him toward Castiel and smiled.

"That was fun, Cas." She winked at the Angel and walked toward the door, a bit shaky on Sam's legs. Before opening the door, she looked back at Castiel and sighed, licking Sam's bottom lip. "If you ever want to do that again, in my _real _body, just call me - name's Meg." The demon winked again before opening the door and walking out, leaving Castiel naked and confused.

When his body was fully recovered from his orgasm, and the sex he'd just had, Castiel stood next to the bed and snapped his fingers. In half a second, he was clothed again and moving toward the door, peeking out. Sam - _Meg_- was no where to be found and Castiel chewed on his bottom lip, shaking his head as he turned and closed his eyes, disappearing.

Outside, the demon had Sam behind the wheel of the car again as they pulled out. The next week of Sam's life would be hell, but neither the demon, nor the human soul trapped inside, knew that. By the time Sam got back into his own body, the only thing he would remember would be sex with Castiel; nothing else. He wouldn't remember the man that killed after leaving the motel, after having sex with the Angel. Sam wouldn't remember the string of petty robberies Meg had done in his skin, nor would he remember any other mindless sex the demon had put him through.


End file.
